Get Ur Freak On
by SomethingBlue23
Summary: Things become complicated in between Taye and Bodie and broken feelings threaten to break up the bond of the crews.


Taking advantage of her only night off from her job at the mall, Taye wanted to freshen up a couple of moves on a routine that she and lil T came up with, with some assistance from Glitch. Having the dance complex all to herself since it was close to nine o clock at night, she preferred having the space and peace all to herself.

Wearing a combination of sweat pants that rode low on her hips with her shirt knotted at the back to expose her stomach, usually she was rarely seen without her signature hat on her head. But tonight was a rare moment that she decided to forgo the hat and wrap her braids in a ponytail.

She was in the zone. Regarding her movements in the large mirror on the wall while Missy's 'Get Ur Freak On' blasted from the speakers of the stereo belonging to the complex where a majority of all the others crews practiced on a daily basis.

Right in the middle of performing a move called the 'Freak Flag' towards the end of the song, it was her first run through the choreo and she still had a good amount of energy without breaking a sweat just yet. But as she was waiting for the track to repeat again, during the couple of seconds of silence a voice entering the picture out of nowhere startled her almost out of her own skin.

" On a real note, I'm going to need you to show me how to do what you just did at the end there." Bodie's voice appeared.

Catching herself from letting out a string of curse words, she came upon him leaning his shoulder against the door frame. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a cheshire smirk on his face, she also noticed the duffle bag he lugged over his shoulder.

He was aware that he gave her a little bit of a scare and pushed himself off of the frame to stand upright and take steps inside. " My bad. I would have knocked but the door was already open." he smiled. " Plus, I doubt it would have done any good with Missy blasting the paint off of the walls."

" You should be thankful that I'm not carrying a mace spray in my bag. Coming in here, making me freak like that."

Again, he smiled. " Well, it would have been appropriate for the occasion." he mused, referencing to the title of the song. " Get ur freak on. Getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha freak on." he sang.

Taye rolled her eyes, trying not to be amused but he was just so silly sometimes. And sexy too, but she was going to keep that little tidbit of a fact to herself.

" What are you doing here late anyway?" she asked, accepting his presence. " I wanted to believe that I was the only one who liked to come here after hours. I made this my own 'special Taye time'."

By now Bodie had left his duffle bag in the corner, making himself comfortable, while she padded over to the stereo that started to playback the song. She paused it for the time being when she heard him.

" Special Taye Time? Really?" he mocked and she fixed her eyes at him to find him sending a look her way that read 'how old are you again?'

" Hey, the door is right behind you over there, okay!" she mildly threatened. He put his hands up in surrender before reaching his left arm around his chest, his hand clutching his shoulder in a loose stretch.

" Don't need to get drastic. I get it." she laughed along with him, a small one, before he made a grunting noise that all but caught her attention while he stretched his other arm then dropped them at his sides.

" To answer your question though, I come here sometimes at night when I'm not busy or too lazy to kind of just... clear my mind, you know."

She understood. Knowing completely where he was coming from. Having a career as a dancer wasn't all stars and sunshine like some people tended to assume.

" Right..." she conceded, padding to a spot on the floor, seemingly appearing to be preparing to start executing a move or something. " and here I was about to be convinced that you were only here to stalk me," she added, glancing at him from the side.

She expected that he would smile his usual easy-going smile, but what she didn't see coming was the sly wink he ever so smoothly threw in.

" You never know. Maybe."

Okay. Their interaction was getting to be a bit much for her since they never really playfully flirted or even looked at one another with a sense of attraction before. Granted, she found him cute. Honestly what girl and on some occasions that boys would check him out- Bodie radiated 'sex' and being that he was so humble about his looks, his modesty only made him that much more drool worthy.

And speaking of drool, Taye forced herself to snap out of almost having a fantasy play out in her mind right there before she ended up embarrassing herself. After all, he didn't 'like her, like her' like that.

Hold up. What was happening to her? 'Like her, like her?' Damn him. He had her thinking like she was in junior high or something and she was definitely past that stage in her life. Alright, she officially needed to chill.

" So what? We plan on standing here for the rest of the night? Or are you going to teach me how to get down like you were doing." his voice broke in, bringing her back into reality.

Taye chanced a glimpse at him to find that he was standing beside her leaving a respectable amount of space in between them.

" Boy..." she shook her head, smiling, then blew out a breath. " I guess. Um, do you want to learn the whole thing or just that part?" she asked.

He shrugged. And again with that damn smile of his. " I'm down with whatever you're willing to teach me. Matter of fact, I choose it all."

Obliging, she asked if he would un-pause the cd in the stereo. He did and with quick strides of his long legs, he was next to her again watching her every move and imitating them to a tee.

Haven't even realized that two hours had come and gone since they started it was Taye who walked over to stop the cd when it ended while her limbs begged for a rest. She and Bodie after he quickly picked up the moves- the both of them had been going hard to the point that time had flown by but they were too entirely concentrated to notice.

They must have danced the routine at least a dozen times with him adding a flare of his own to the moves which she had no complaints watching him style her 'freak flag' with such admiring ease.

" It's official. I'm throwing in the towel and retiring," she stated point blank while she replenished herself with a drink of peach flavored water.

Bodie gave a tired chuckle as he tried to regulate his own breaths. All of the exposed areas of their skin were glistening with perspiration and when he ran his fingers through hair, he made a slight face because of the dampened bleached blonde locks.

" What are you talking about? You are a machine! I think I'm gonna change your street name to 'bulldozer'!"

She shrugged to play herself off as nonchalant when really on the inside, she may or may not have blushed from his compliment.

"Bulldozer? I don't think so. But you're right, I'm pretty tight!" she boasted when he sent her an incredulous look. " And you were 'aight' too..." she added in a dismissive tone

" Just, aight? Gee thanks," rolling his words with sarcasm as he approached her,

" Don't mention it," she made a sound in reaction to being surprised when he, without permission, stole her bottle right out of her hand while she was mid sip.

From underneath his lashes, his head had been slightly tilted upward as he replaced where her lips had been with his. Bodie could see the look on her face and her jaw that fell open as if to say ' no, he didn't.' He resisted chuckling so he wouldn't choke on the liquid running down his throat.

He let out a refreshing 'ahh' as soon as he was done practically drinking the entire thing. " I was super thirsty," he explained with a sheepish grin. Taye pursed her lips. " It tastes good."

Reaching with her hand, she rightfully snatched and claimed her bottle back where the liquid sadly just swirled around the bottom. " I know it does! Obviously that's why I bought it for me."

This time he did chuckle. " I couldn't help myself. I like peaches." he joked. " Don't worry, I'm already planning on making it up to you. How about we stop at Yofro? I'll buy you the biggest cone in the shop!"

At the mention of Yofro, the infamous yogurt shop on the boardwalk, she could feel her taste buds already jumping in delight. Their caramel banana swirl flavor was her ultimate guilty pleasure and even though his offer was breaking her strict rule of no sweets after eight p.m. the temptation was irresistable.

" Fine," she agreed, pointing her finger directly at him. " Imma let you slide this time. But next time you steal my drink, my taser gun is going to have your name on it."

He nodded. And also a slight bit perturbed by her admission that she would even carry such a weapon.

" I'm not even going to ask." he shook his head.

By now they had both collected their bags, carrying them on their shoulders as they headed out of the dance studio for the night.

" Yea, it would be safer for you if you didn't" she joked, walking out of the door in front of him but turning her head back slightly to see him as she spoke.

Like a gentlemen he held open the main door for her as they both exited and were now traveling side by side across the parking lot to their cars. Coincidentally they were parked right next to each other.

Taye noticed this from the distance but otherwise didn't mention anything.

" Do you want ride with me and I'll just take you back here when were done?" he offered. " I mean, there is no sense in really driving two cars to the same place."

" I guess that's cool," she spoke, eventually following him to his car. He was polite and took her duffle bag and along with his, he disarmed the alarm to unlock the doors where he dropped the bags on the back seat.

Before she had the chance to open the passenger door for herself he had already beat her to the punch. " My lady," he charmed and she sent him a look before sliding in. Within seconds he made it around to the drivers side and was sticking the key in the ignition.

" So," she began, " what's your favorite flavor?" she asked in regards to their yogurt run.

It was a simple enough question which she already assumed that he was probably either going to pick peach; since he admitted he liked the fruit, or something else like strawberry. But when she noticed his expression turn sly she all but wondered what the heck he was thinking about.

She found her answer when his hand unexpectedly reached over the console between them and he took hold of her hand that rested on her thigh.

" My favorite flavor is chocolate..." he confessed, intertwining their fingers together. " dark chocolate." even in the dark she could see the gleam in his eyes when he briefly took his eyes off of the road to wink at her.

She couldn't resist the smile on her face as she shook her head. " Boy, you are some kind of freaky."

He licked his lips and cracked a sideways simper.

" Just a little bit."

* * *

Slipping her key into the door lock Taye could feel her lips begin to pull into another small smile as she thought about her night with Bodie and how he was making her crack up over random things they were talking about on their drive back from the yogurt shop. Not to say that she was surprised but she ended up having more fun than what she was expecting.

It was like tonight she caught a glimpse of a different side of him that he never really showed in front of the rest of the crew members. Granted he was always laid back with his personality when they weren't practicing or either he had a real positive aggressive personality when their crews were competing in competition together, but for the most part when everyone was simply just kicking it like they did sometimes that was when he was a combination of laid back and a goofball.

Either way that he was though Taye would happily accept him being around. But as she thought back to the sweet and flirty dancer who wouldn't stop making her dark cheeks secretly blush while he flirted and teased around with her Taye couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden he was wanting to cozy up to her after the past two years that they'd been friends.

The thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind however as she looked down at her hand that was still holding the key in the lock but not turning. It was the same hand that he held in his almost all night whenever he had the chance. She could still feel the warmth and tingle of his touch lingering when he played with her fingers till now and even after he drove her back to the dance complex just as he promised at the start of their...what did she want to call it? A date night? It seemed appropriate. But no, she didn't want to get ahead of herself so she guessed it would be better suited to just call it a casual hang out. Yeah she would be able to live with that.

Although she couldn't kid herself for long. There was definately something of a spark there and she would be lying if she didn't admit that she was a little curious and excited. Only just a little though.

Again before her lips could break out into another smile she bit down on the side of her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out one of those girly squeals that she hated when girls did. Particularly when Emilia or Dare would intentionally imitate the sound just to get under skin.

In the meantime when she eventually turned the key into the lock to open the door of the apartment, speaking of Emilia, Taye was introduced to her sitting on the couch in the living room as she walked in. Her attention was engrossed on the television and it seemed like she didn't even notice or hear the door of her aunt's place opening and closing.

" About time young lady. I was about to pick up the phone and call the swat team to report you missing after this show was over." her voice suddenly appeared. Emilia didn't miss a beat as she raised her hand to pop a chip into her mouth from the potato chip bag sitting in her lap. Her legs were crossed indian style and she was fitted in her favorite lounge around outfit of cotton capri pants and her favorite old school Snowy Bunny loose fitting tee shirt.

Rolling her eyes for a moment Taye took a brief look at the television to see some show that her best friend slash roommate was currently hooked on playing on the screen. This time she gave a shake of her head while it explained why Emilia didn't bother to tear her eyes away from the Walking Dead program to even throw a look in her direction. Being that she was oh so concerned.

" I don't know how you can watch that mess. It's so gross." Taye spoke, curling her nose at the sight of a zombie getting stabbed in the eye. " Dead people running all over the place eating other dead people. That's crazy." she finished, mumbling the last part in disgust. Forcing her eyes to turn away, the sound a soft thud on the floor was her lazily plopping her duffle bag on the ground. She was beat and her body was still feeling the affects of all of the hard dancing she did just hours earlier.

In the meantime Emilia was still locked in watching the zombie apocolypse go down on the screen until her show went to commercial and she finally showed some sign of life, turning her head towards Taye. " This show is freakin amazing," she beamed as if she couldn't believe it before really focusing on her friend who was sending her a look like she was unsure about her state of mind. Emilia promptly ignored it though. " But yeah, were you saying something cause I didn't hear you."

Taye gave her another look before shaking her head with a sweet smile. " You heard me. You were just choosing not to listen."

" Okay so sue me," she passed as an admission of guilt that Taye was right although she didn't really care. Emilia tried asking again what did she say and when Taye dismissed it as nothing important Emilia rose up from her comfortable position on the couch to follow her into the kitchen.

" So. You gonna tell me where you been all night?" she asked, placing her chips on the counter.

Shutting the fridge door after she realized that she didn't really want anything at the moment Taye found herself scooping up the bag of chips just as a ghost of a grin appeared on her mouth. It was too late when she tried to cover it up by eating a chip since Emilia caught it. But just as soon as she tasted the flavor she frowned at the after taste of Salt and Vinegar on her tounge.

" Ooo what was that right there?" she probed.

Putting the bag back on the counter, " What was what right where?" Taye repeated, playing it cool.

Emilia certainly wasn't buying or impressed. " Number one, you can't lie to save either of our lives Taye and two... _'what was what right where?_" she mocked before continuing. " a little birdie let me know that you and Bodie practically had the dance complex on reserve all night, sooo, sister, you know exactly _what was what_ I'm talking about. I want details and I want hear them now."

" Emilia, you're trippin. I don't know what these details are that you're talking about." Taye told her, maintaining her non-chalant stance.

" Fine, I'm trippin then," deciding to humor her and play along Emilia padded to the fridge and took some grapes into her palm from a bowl inside. " We'll play this game only because I think it's cute that you keep trying to hide this little crush on Bodie you think I don't already know you have..." she paused for a second to glance at Taye for some type of reaction. Inside she felt victory when Taye narrowed her eyes at her " and also because I need to go finish the season finale of the Walking Dead."

" That's sounds perfect." Taye spoke with put on encouragement. " You enjoy you're Day Of The Dead and then I can get ready for bed without you on my back."

Pointing a menacing finger while she popped a grape into her mouth " Get it right. It's called the Walking Dead and believe you me, this conversation is not over. It's just put on hold." and making her exit to the living room, Taye followed her out where Emilia took her place on the couch again. " You know you should just tell him that you like him and nip this whole thing in the bud," just as she was ambling down the hall to her room, Emilia's voice had Taye pausing in her steps. " I'm just saying. You two would make a hot couple."

The thought to ask if she really did think so came across her mind but Taye rejected the idea and settled for a good night bid instead. " Oh and one more thing you need to read the instructions on how to answer you're phone. I was trying to call you earlier to let you know that we're riding in your car to school tomorrow. I don't have gas in mine."

" That's fine I guess," she answered, glimpsing at the time on the cable box. It was about to hit five minutes to midnight which meant that her time to wake up for school was right around the corner. A smirk came to her face when she looked at Emilia who appeared not an ounce tired or ready to call it a night. Then again the girl only needed like three hours of sleep and she was just a ball of energy as if she had slept for hours. " Since you're pretty much going to be glued over there you want to wake me up if I sleep through my alarm?"

Taye already had a feeling that she would so she asked. By now Emilia was into her show and waved her hand. " I hear you but don't hate me if I forget. Sweet Bodie dreams though." she retorted, chewing on another grape.

" Do me a favor and choke on one of those. Goodnight. " Taye sang as her voice floated down the hall as she retreated to her bedroom. " Nut job," she said more to herself with a smile. Although she wouldn't mind a Sweet Bodie dream for the record. And with that, she crawled into bed ready for whatever tomorrow wanted to bring.

* * *

" Was there supposed to be a book club meeting that we missed the memo about?" Emilia mused due to the scattered mess of books and papers piled on the table where Angel, Mo, Aubrey, and Glitch were sitting together. Three of the four of them, specifically, the guys were writing furiously into their notebooks while a calm and collected Aubrey sat in her chair with her phone in her hand, playing a game.

It was close to seven in the morning and the bell for classes to start would be going off soon and as usual the lunch room was packed full of everyone hanging out.

" Well, really it's no surprise that they forgot to do their homework so I guess they're rushing to finish." Aubrey decided to entertain Emilia's question since the only communication the guys were offering were grunts and sounds of stress.

" You're right that's no surprise," Emilia quipped knowing full and well that the boys were the worst procrastinators she had ever come to know. It was a real shame and sometimes funny nonetheless. She peered over Mo's shoulder where she was standing behind his chair and her eyes squinted at something he was writing when she used her finger to point at his paper. " Um, Mo, I don't think that's how you're supposed to spell electromagnetic. There's only one 'L' not two." she informed him, eliciting a frustrated growl from Mo that had Aubrey casting him a strange glance from behind her phone.

" Emilia, I don't think it's very safe for you right now to be that close to him." she told her.

Emilia only put a hand up in defense with an innocent bounce of her shoulders. "Hey. I was just trying to be of help but...meh."

By then Taye decided to slide into the empty chair next to Angel who had his eyebrows furrowed so deep into his forehead she was afraid that they were going to sink into his skin. She almost wanted to laugh at the look on his face so she had to press her lips together to prevent that from happening or else she had a feeling that he was going to probably lunge his science book at her if she had. " What's up, Angel?" she lightly greeted him, not really expecting much of a response at the rate he was going.

" Can't talk. Need to get done." was all that she was able to comprehend from his low mumble before hearing him grumbling a curse word under his breath. All that it took was a simple glance at the numbered equation on his paper and Taye understandingly pitied the guy. That still didn't stop her from sharing an amused exchange with Emilia.

" Ooh," Aubrey beamed after she recieved a text alert on her phone. " It looks like there is going to be a nice little party at Coy's house tonight." just as she informed them or Emilia and Taye who she presumed were the only two listening, a series of beep alerts went off on all of their phones meaning that Mccoy must have forwarded his house party invitation via a mass of text messages. " I mean I guess I'll give him the pleasure of showing up."

" Well, you know I'm going. He always has the best dub step beats! And knowing him he probably invited some of the other dancers from across county so you know there's going to be a battle happening," Emilia spoke as she eventually decided to pull up a seat next to Mo. " I'm already signed up!"

Taye chewed on her lip as she recounted a memory of one of the last times she attended one of Coy's infamous bashes. " Imma have to think about it," she voiced causing Emilia to give her a look to say ' think about what? You're going'. " You can look at me all you want. The last time I was around Coy I ended up somehow drinking laundry detergent that no one still knows how got mixed into my wine cooler. I swear I was tasting Downy for like three days. I'm not trying to suffer through that again."

" I heard about that," Aubrey piped, her red hair matching her red lipstick as she smiled. " Oh my gosh I wish I would have been there. On second thought count me in tonight."

In the middle of narrowing her eyes at Aubrey who Taye didn't appreciate her amusement at her expense, breaking up the chatter inbetween the girls Mo ultimately spoke up for the first time since they approached His signature hoodie was bunched around his neck rather than styled over his head like he normally would wear it and the expression on his face was of someone who was becoming highly annoyed.

" Listen Khloe, Kim, and, Kourtney Kardashian..." he began and from the other side of the table, Glitch could be heard snickering as he shook his head while working in his math book. " do you think you girls can give us atleast two minutes of peace here or how about move to another table? You see we're here trying to study, right? This is me asking nicely," he went on although his strained voice proved to be just the opposite of someone asking politely. " Go get yourselves some breakfast or something," he offered. " For real, bequiet. Please."

" He tells us to be quiet like we're not in a room with a hundred plus people and music playing." Emilia quipped only for Mo to whip around and glare at her. She waved her hand. " Oh chill out. Had you would have done your homework last night like a normal human being you wouldn't have this problem right now."

Having turned back to her game Aubrey shook her head. " Ha! It's sooo your funeral." she asserted. Mo rarely seemed serious about anything if it didn't have to do with dancing but even she knew this wasn't a moment where he wanted to be joked around with.

Even though Taye was on Emlia's side and she agreed that Mo needed to tone it down she opted to intervene before Mo had the chance to stab Emilia in the neck with his pencil which he looked about two seconds from doing so as Emila challenged him. " Okayy now..." she snapped her fingers to get their attention. She pointed at Mo.

" You don't got to be all that rude number one," she scolded as he rolled his eyes at her before turning back to his work, lowering his head. " Number two, I'm just going to go ahead and divert this crisis before any blood gets spilled on the floor." succeeding at playing the peace maker, Taye scooched her chair back and winced at the scraping sound it made when Angel glared at her. She mouthed a 'sorry' and proceeded to stand. " Em, come with me to the vending machine. Mo's right, I'm hungry and I need some Twizzlers."

" I guess," she conceded, imitating Taye's actions to scooch her chair back but only to get back at Mo who Emilia smirked when she noticed him hardening his jaw. " I didn't have my yogurt before we left so I need something junkish to keep me up for Literature. God, it's going to be so boring in that class today. I can't wait." she deadpanned, flipping her bangs away from her face.

As she walked around to meet Taye to begin walking, Taye who felt her stomach perform a light flip flop at the mention of yogurt hoped that she didn't make any obvious expressions that any of them would have caught onto. Luckily everyone was in their own world, even Emilia who was occupied on smoothing down the front of her UK Rock tank.

The damn thing wouldn't quit rolling up as she pulled it down around her hips.

" Ugh, wait," she paused, stopping Taye as she realized that she left her wallet on the dining room table on their rush to leave this morning. " Crap I left my wallet at home. You wanna spot me a couple of dollars, sugar momma?"

" Ew," Taye made a face before sighing. " Fine. I swear you're always conveniently leaving your money at home when I'm around." she pointed out. " You do. You do that on purpose, don't you?"

" I plead the fifth." Emilia piped, linking their arms " Now come on before the line gets out of control." glancing at the vending machine near the same doors that a figure wearing long shorts with a long sleeved white tee came sauntering in with a stroll that caught the attention of nearly all the girls in the room, Taye felt a flit in her chest as she noticed him.

" Hi Bodie," one girl flirted at the blonde who offered her a light head nod with a side smile that could have melted her into a puddle right into the ground.

Advancing toward them after spotting Emila waving him over " What's going on guys?" Bodie saluated his greeting with his usual grin in place. His eyes floated on all of them before focusing on the boys nose deep into their papers. " Should I even ask?" he laughed.

" Not if you want to walk out of here with both of your legs attached." Aubrey piped as Emilia threw in her two cents.

"They're like a pack of wolves and your boy Mo is on his time of the month," either Mo didn't hear her or rather he was deciding to ignore her, Emilia didn't bother to check to see. " So my advice to you would be to tread lightly."

" Ahh," he nodded, playing along when he noticed the two girls in front of him seeming as if they were about to go somewhere. " You guys leaving already?" he asked, his blue eyes connecting with Taye's.

" No. Just going to the vending machines. I need some candy in my system." she spoke for the both of them. For a second she was waiting for him to respond back with something that would remind her of the guy she was with last night but the short response he gave her honestly kind of threw her off.

"Right," nodding his head lightly, Bodie promptly diverted his attention at Emilia. " Hey, uh, do you have your Ipod with you?" he asked as she started to pull it out of her back pocket with the headphones wrapped around it.

" Yeah. You need it?" she returned as she handed it over to him. It was normal for him to borrow her things that she would usually just hand it over if she had it at the moment.

" Yeah. I wanted to make a mix track for something. Thanks, I'll give it back to you in seventh." he winked when they heard his name being called. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, cool?" turning back to them after he glanced over his shoulder in the direction of who was calling him, not wanting to show any indication of disappointment or curiosity over his complete 180 from who she was with last night, Taye played it as cool as she could.

" Yeah. See Ya."

"Cool beans." Emila added as he went off while Taye's eyes followed him at the same time Emilia started to move them along. " Alright, let's go. We have about something seconds left before the bell rings."

Although Taye heard her it didn't stop her attention from shifting on Bodie who was meeting up with a girl who gladly hugged him and kissed his lips.

And right then Taye felt her stomach sink. What the effin hell?

* * *

**Morning! It's like 5 am where I'm at and I haven't slept so I'm a little wired, lol. Anyhoo, here I go with another something that really just popped up out of the blue after I was trying to update one of my other stories DS&RR. I'll admit that my fav chap of that story is Get Ur Freak On because I just love the chemistry between Bodie and Taye. I guess you can tell that I'm all team Baye or Todie. Todie? Now that's funny. :) Sorry, again, anyhoo I decided to add more chaps to that one-shot and I hope that I can turn it into something.**

**So here it is I guess! Hope yall like and I appreciate over and over your reviews and you guys reading my nonsense and also for putting up with my sporadic updates. They're all over the place. Shameful shake of my head.**

**In the meantime you all kick ass!**


End file.
